Unwanted Situation
by lovestowrite27
Summary: disclaimer: I do not own! Edward Cullen is falling for a mysterious girl with a secret. Her secret resides in italy with Ari.


APOV

Mike was chattering away again. I caught the words "Isabella," and "friends," but remained zoned out until a meek looking girl walked into the class. I saw this as my escape from sitting next to Newton. I raised my hand quickly.

"Mr. Banner, why don't you let Isabella sit here? Mike was just telling me how he and Bella are friends. It would be nice to sit with a friendly face on her first day here, don't you think?" I crossed my fingers beneath the table hoping he would agree.

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you ah- uhm…" I smiled at him.

"Alexia," I offered.

"Right! Alexia. Lets see… oh! There is an open seat next to Mr. Cullen." I froze for a millisecond. How could I be so careless? I didn't think my perfect plan through… I forgot the only other open seat was next to Edward Cullen. I gathered my things resolutely and flashed a smile at Isabella, and walked to the empty seat next to Edward.

EPOV

The girl, Alexia, sat down beside me silently. O the pretense of settling in she scooted her chair as far away as possible. It was quite a subtle movement, not attention drawing at all. I stared at her curiously as several things hit me at once.

-I couldn't read her mind

-I couldn't smell her

-I had never noticed her before

I was shocked to say the least. Mr. Banner hadn't remembered her name either, and when she had spoken she spoke with a gorgeous Italian accent. That alone should have made her stand out. Not to mention she was beautiful, stunning really. Even more so than Rosalie. How could I have missed her? How could anyone not have noticed her? I was intrigued.

"Alexia, is it?" I breathed close to her ear. She nodded a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"Are you new here as well?" I continued. She flinched almost imperceptibly before responding,

"Not anymore. I've been attending here for five months."

Five months, and no one had noticed her, really? In that moment I realized I wanted to know everything about this beautiful mysterious girl.

"I'm terribly sorry. How rude of me! You have a beautiful accent, is it Italian?" She laughed under her breath at my question.

APOV

Ha! As if he didn't know where my accent was from. Ugh! Please lord, just help me get through this period and go home early and have him forget all about me.

"Don't apologize, I don't like attention anyways. Yes, I moved from Italy six months ago." As the word six slid past my lips I realized with horror he was in all but one of my classes. I really screwed up. Six whole months with out even the slightest mishap, and I have to go and capture the notice of the most attention drawing Vampire in the school. There was no way I could escape the notice of his family for long. At least they're the only Vampires in town.

"So why'd you move?" I blinked at him, the question catching me off guard. He would ask that question. I looked at him steadily the lie slipping past my lips naturally.

"My father wanted me to get the 'American experience'" I giggled slightly to make the lie more authentic.

"He hopes I'll love it here so we can live here instead of Italy. He hates it there." I had told the same lie to my best friends in Italy. The real reason was nowhere near my lie. The real reason involved an ultimatum which would decide the fate of mine and my father's lives.

EPOV

It was driving me crazy, not knowing if she was telling the truth. I couldn't get inside her head to know for sure. She concentrated intently on the work Mr. Banner assigned and spared me no further attention. I took the opportunity to observe her closely. Her phone buzzed quietly and she smiled as she read the text. Her smile was lovely. She was olive skinned and had thick dark lashes that framed the most enrapturing set of brown eyes I'd ever seen. Her hair was a rich brown like hazelnut chocolate, that fell in perfect ringlets down her back. As if she sensed me eyeing her hair, she flipped her hair over her shoulder, away from me. This revealed tow delicate scars. My mouthed opened in shock. There were two perfect half moon crescents side by side on her left shoulder. They were vampire bites!

APOV

He sat scrutinizing me with his magnificent face, and I felt so vulnerable. I drew my hair over my shoulder, a nervous habit I had developed as a child. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed his mouth flop open in surprise.

"Are you alright?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. Well hell, its never a good sign when a gorgeous guy's jaw drops after staring at you.

"Oh.. yes, I just remembered something important." I flashed him a smile, not believing him for a second and continued to pretend to be working. My mind was whirling. I had attracted the attention of a vampire! However accidental, it was irreversible. The necklace only really works when you stay in the shadows, don't draw attention to yourself. Otherwise it has the opposite effect. He had more than likely already noticed I had no scent. Whatever special ability he possessed, didn't work on me, and no one really remembers me. I can't believe I got myself into this predicament. It's not like I can just up and leave Forks. I have nowhere else to go.

EPOV

I continued to watch her, but with more subltly. I watched as her features began to show the slightest hint of frustration/ I felt so antsy. I wanted her to… like me.

"That is a beautiful ring, may I see it?" I was desperate for her attention as she slid it off her petite finger. It was white gold with the words "C'est La Vie" engraved alongside small diamonds. On the inside were the letters AZK.

"What does AZK stand for?" I asked. She hesitated.

"Alexia Zoey Salvatore."

"That is a beautiful name. Please, allow me…" I slid the ring easily on to her finger gazing into her eyes deeply. A blush rose to her cheeks and she smiled at me dazzlingly. I wanted to keep that smile on her face for all of eternity. Wait… this can't be happening! She's human, however intriguing, it did not change the fact she was human. I couldn't afford to be involved with a human, no matter how beautiful and mysterious. I could accidentally spill our secret. But, she was gorgeous... there was no denying that.

APOV

He continued to watch me, but very subtly. I tried to focus on my schoolwork, I really did… but he was so distracting, not only were his eyes trained on me, but he was so handsome! Vampire or no, a face like that… I'm only human! I turned to face him,

"Are you planning on doing your work today Mr. Cullen?" I was flirting. Teasing him slightly, hoping desperately for a positive reaction. He flashed a smile at me.

"Well, I was thinking about it… but seeing as you're finished…"

He trailed off, swiping my paper off the desk. I rolled my eyes and looked to the front of the class.

"The new girl, Bella… she's staring at you. I bet she's done too. Maybe she'll let you cheat off of her work." I responded taking my paper back. My phone vibrated and as I looked down at the text my face fell in horror.

Just checking in.

How's the search going?

Your father says hello.

Only 7 months left love.

No rush.

You'll make a lovely addition.

Xx Ari.


End file.
